


Leaves of Change

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fictober 2019, Friendship, Happy Ending, Second Chances, coming home, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity Smoak returns to her small hometown of Silver Lake just in time for the Harvest Fest, she came home to get grounding and figure out what she wants to do next the last thing she expected was that she’d want to stay.





	1. “It will be fun, trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephswims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/gifts).

> Happy Belated Birthday to my dear friend @stephswims! This one is for you! Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the truly stunning edit. Also full disclosure, I’m Canadian so Thanksgiving will be October.
> 
> Each chapter will follow a Fictober prompt, I can’t guarantee that I’ll post daily like last year but I will post regularly. I hope you enjoy.

Felicity loved the sound of the leaves crunching beneath her feet as she walked through the forest. Her mother’s house was built in front of a forest, always giving it a mysterious feel. It had been years since she had been home in Silver Lake in the Fall. While she loved living in the city there would always be certain aspects of small-town life she missed. Silver Lake in the Fall was near the top of that list.

She stopped for a moment to enjoy the quiet. Felicity spent the last ten years working at what she thought was her dream job in the city, she gave 150%. She missed birthdays, holidays and worked countless hours of unpaid overtime hoping to be recognized and finally get a promotion. She knew was more qualified than the people, all men, who had been promoted above her. She was in a male-dominated field so she hoped it wasn’t sexism but when her colleague who she knew was all talk and little action got promoted to be her boss, it was the last straw. She handed in her resignation. She deserved better and she was going to get it.

Sadly, it was harder to find a job than she thought. Felicity didn’t want to just take any job and be back at square one. So she decided to come home. She’d been remiss in visiting the single mother who raised her in the past. Plus, being home gave her grounding, reminding her who she was and what she wanted in life.

Besides seeing her mother, Felicity’s high school best friend Caitlin also settled in Silver Lake. She ran a coffee and donut place, Felicity smiled as she remembered this was her next stop, she had worked up an appetite. 

~~~~~

Oliver loved the Fall. New beginnings and the new school year. If someone had told him that he would become a teacher when he was in high school, he never would have believed it. But he loved teaching his young grade two students. Most couldn’t wait to come to school and he couldn’t wait to see them.

“Mr. Queen, welcome back.” Oliver smiled at his best friend and principal John Diggle as he greeted him at the door.

“Mr. Diggle,” Oliver chuckled, “I was in an all-day meeting with you yesterday, it hasn’t been that long.”

“Today’s the big day, you can feel the place buzzing with excitement to learn. And with our new plans for the year, this will be the best yet. Fall is a new beginning, you never know what might happen.” Mr Diggle turned to wave at students who were shouting out, “Hey, Mr Diggle,” as they walked past.

Oliver smiled as he headed into his classroom. He looked around at the empty desks, soon to be filled. He couldn’t lie he was disappointed in the minimal decorating he’d had a chance to do over the last two days. Oliver sighed, remembering his mother’s primary school classrooms. As a child, Oliver had spent a great deal of time in his mother’s classroom, she taught grade three but she far exceeded him in the decorating department. He planned to display his students work but for now, the room looked a little bare. He hoped his enthusiasm would make up for that with his students. He was the only male teacher in the school and he was determined not to be shown up.

As the bell rang Oliver prepared himself to meet his new class.

~~~~~

The welcome bell clanged as Felicity entered Caitlin’s shop from Main Street. The place was hopping in the morning. She could hear a top 40 radio station in the background as people picked up their coffee in their own to-go cups to start their days. Felicity held back and watched the busy. She had nowhere to be so she wanted to let those rushing off to work grab their coffees first. 

She grabbed one of the empty seats by the window, watching the crowd dwindle. She was sad that she didn’t recognize more people, this was her hometown, where had everyone gone? 

Finally, the last customer left, Felicity headed up to the cash. “I’ll take a MEGA coffee and a donut with sprinkles. I really NEED sprinkles in my life right now.”

“Felicity freaking Smoak!! I didn’t know you back!” Caitlin rushed out from behind the counter to give Felicity a hug. She pulled back and took a good look at Felicity. “Looking good girl. So nice to have you home. I got your email saying you were coming home and I maintain what I said, their loss. You are the best. You will find a job that’s much better suited for you but now - I get to have my best friend home and I’m not complaining!”

“Aww, thanks, Caitlin. I so appreciate your support and understanding.” Felicity watched as Caitlin went back behind the counter to grab two ceramic mugs of coffee and two donuts. 

Felicity gestured to the table by the window, “time for a break with me?”

“You bet! Grab the coffees from the counter, I’ll bring the donuts.”

Despite not seeing each other as often as they would like, Felicity was glad she and Caitlin maintained their close relationship despite the distance. While their lives had travelled in different directions, the people they were had not changed. “How are Ronnie and the kids?”

“Great! Ronnie’s medical practice is doing well, he took on a young new doctor this year, giving him and us more free-time. Today was the first day of school, Ronnie took them. Steph is in grade two and Molly is in grade one. He sent pics, let me show you.” Caitlin hauled out her phone to show the pics Ronnie texted. 

“Oh my! They grow so fast! I can’t wait to see them.” 

“They will be over the moon to see you. Molly is always begging to visit aunt Felicity in the city. She wants to be you when she grows up.”

Felicity blushed, she wondered if Molly would change her mind once she learned aunt Felicity was unemployed. “We will have to plan something. I’m not sure how long I’m staying but I’m hoping to stay through Thanksgiving.”

“Oh, that is wonderful! You will be here for all the Fall Harvest Fest events!”

“What Fall Harvest Fest events?” Felicity was intrigued. She loved the Fall, this sounded like a great distraction from her problems. 

Caitlin jumped up to grab a flyer. “I’m on the organizing committee. We began the Harvest Fest about three years ago and each year we’ve added more events. It’s fun for the town and it brings in tourists. See,” Caitlin hands Felicity the flyer.

“Pumpkin carving, pie contest, the biggest pumpkin contest, craft sale, opening harvest dance, kids events, Little Miss Harvest Fest pageant, fireworks, closing dance, wow, this is quite the list.” Felicity was impressed. “I wonder why my mother never mentioned this.”

“I’m surprised she hasn’t she’s on the organizing committee with me this year. Maybe she didn’t want you to be sad to miss it, everyone knows you love the Fall, Felicity. Maybe you could enter the pumpkin pie contest!” Caitlin winked at her. 

Felicity laughed. “We both know that I’m a colossal failure in the kitchen, but I can cheer her on from the sidelines. When does this all start, anyway?” Felicity looked down at the flyer for dates. 

“Starts tomorrow night, with the opening dance. You have to come!” 

Caitlin had the look in her eye like she would not take no for an answer. While Felicity was exciting for Harvest Fest going to a dance in Silver City while single seemed a little risky. This was the type of town where everyone married young, she didn’t want to be the wallflower standing in the corner alone. “I don’t know. I just got back and I don’t really know anyone anymore. Plus, I don’t dance….I don’t think…”

“Agh no, you are coming to this dance Felicity Smoak. You know me and Ronnie and the whole town will be there. It will be fun, trust me.”

“Okay, I’ll go but if the place is full of married couples I’m done. You and Ronnie don’t need me as your third wheel.”

“You won’t regret this, you never know who you’ll run into.”

Felicity recognized the mischievous glint in her friend’s eyes, she hoped she didn’t have anything to worry about.


	2. “Just follow me, I know the area.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver go to the Harvest Fest opening dance.

Felicity wasn’t sure what one wore to a harvest dance. She looked through the clothes she’d brought home. After trying on several outfits she texted Caitlin.

**Felicity: What are you wearing?**

**Felicity: Is this a dressy thing?**

As Felicity waited for her friend to respond she tried on an old jean skirt she’d found in her closet with a tight black t-shirt. She threw on a pair of high black boots and checked herself out in the mirror. Cute, she thought. Now, she just needed Caitlin to confirm this thing was not formal.

Felicity heard the front door close meaning her mother was home from work. She rushed to the top of the stairs to greet her. “Welcome home, Mom. Hope you had a good day at work.”

“I’m glad to be home, long day. Felicity, honey, you look amazing. I take it you are going to the dance? I’m so glad, I was worried you stay cooped up in the house.” Donna Smoak signalled for her daughter to turn around so she could check out the entire outfit.

Felicity decided to ignore her mother’s last comment. “Yes, are you sure this is okay to wear? Should I put on something more formal? Are you going?”

“I’ll be working the refreshment table with Moira Queen. Be sure to stop by. Are you going with Caitlin and Ronnie?”

“Yes, they are going to swing by and pick me up after they drop the girls off at Ronnie’s mother’s for the night. Speaking of, I need to go check if Caitlin texted me back.” Felicity rushed back to her room, grabbing her phone off the bed.

**Caitlin: Not formal**

**Caitlin: You do you and you will wow them - big city girl!**

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh. Caitlin always knew how to make her laugh.

**Felicity: Hahahaha**

**Felicity: What are you wearing?**

**Caitlin: Leggings and a long blouse with my cute new boots**

**Caitlin: I don’t mind telling you, my outfit was ALL about the boots!**

**Felicity: Ha! You haven’t changed at all**

**Felicity: Can’t wait to see the boots!**

**Caitlin: We should be there in a half-hour**

**Caitlin: I’ll text when we get there! **

**Caitlin: This is going to be so much fun!!**

Felicity sat down on her bed, blew a stray hair from her forehead. Boy, she hoped Caitlin was right.

~~~~~

The barn where the opening dance was held glittered with twinkle lights, someone had gone all out. There were pumpkin, gourds, and fake leaves all around. It was like Fall threw up in here and Felicity LOVED IT.

“What do you think? I see you looking around, does it pass muster?” Caitlin elbowed her friend.

“This...this is heaven. I mean if I knew what heaven looked like if there is a heaven...I mean this would be my heaven.” Felicity turned around trying to take in all there was to see. She continued to turn until her eyes landed on the person she least expected to see. That couldn’t be…

“Close your mouth, dear.” Caitlin chuckled. “Yes, that’s Oliver Queen in the flesh. He lives here now.” 

“But I thought...I thought he’d gone.” Felicity practically whispered.

“Well, he did leave, as we all did. But he came back a few years back. You should go say hi, I’m sure he remembers you.”

“No, well maybe later....” The truth was he still made her nervous. 

“Bet you are wondering he’s single,” Caitlin teased.

“No. Well, I wasn’t asking. I was just shocked to see him. I’m not looking for anything like that. I’m here for a visit remember. I’m leaving as soon as I find a job.” Felicity tried to play it cool but knew she sounded defensive. The truth was she always harboured a secret crush on Oliver. He was a year ahead of her in school and she was pretty sure he was unaware of her existence until his mother hired her to be his tutor when he was in grade eleven. She spent two glorious years tutoring Oliver. The truth was he was nice to her but at the time Felicity never felt worthy of his kindness. She worried it was a joke, she knew she was seen as nerdy and didn’t want to fall for some prank she saw in teen dramas. So, she never gave him a chance. But now, now, she knew her worth.

~~~~~

Oliver almost skipped this year’s Harvest Fest opening dance. The truth was he didn’t dance and being one of the few single people in town, he didn’t want to hang out with all the married couples. But John thought the staff should go as a group, some kind of team-building exercise. He had enough trouble fitting in as the only male teacher, he wasn’t going to miss the chance to show he was part of the team. 

  
  


After hanging out with his colleagues for a while he headed over to the refreshment table to say hello to his mother. “Hey, Mom, how’s it going?”

“Oliver? I didn’t expect to see you here tonight. I thought you said you had too much work.” Moira Queen chided with the perfect mothering tone.

“Well, this kind of turned into a work thing. I came with my colleagues.” Oliver looked over at John and the other teachers on the other side of the room. 

“How are things going at school? You know my offer to help decorate still stands. I got a lot of unpaid manual labour out of you when you were a child. “

“How could I forget you taking advantage, especially once I grew taller than you! Move it a little to the right, no more right, more left…” Oliver began to laugh at the memory. 

“Well, my offer still stands.” 

“Thanks, Mom. For now, I plan on decorating with my students work, they just haven’t done much yet.” Oliver shrugged his shoulders. “Now, can I purchase a drink?”

“Oh, hello Oliver, nice to see you.” Donna Smoak walked up next to Moria.

“Nice to see you too, Ms. Smoak. Nice crowd here tonight.” Oliver turned to look out at the room. He was about to turn back to his mother and Ms. Smoak when something unbelievable caught his eye. His mouth went dry and everything else in the room dropped away. “It can’t be….she’s..” The last time he’d seen Felicity Smoak she had black hair, in a goth stage, but the woman across the room from him now was blonde but still her eyes, her face, really her everything. Oliver knew she was too good for him when they were in high school but now, now he’d grown up, maybe now he could try. 

“Yes, it can. That’s my daughter.” Donna proclaimed proudly. “She’s looking really good and she’s home for a visit.”

“I...I should go welcome her home. It’s the polite thing to do….” Oliver walked away without sparing his mother or Donna a second glance.

~~~~~

Truth be told, when Felicity lived in the city she was a bit of a loner. Since returning to Silver Lake she spent most of her time with friends and family. She loved them, she really did. But she also needed a moment to herself. Seeing Oliver was unexpected. It amazed her after all these years it still brought butterflies to her tummy. No one else ever had. Yes, there were boyfriends, but there was only one Oliver.

Felicity turned to Caitlin, “I’m just going to get a breath of fresh air. I’ll be right back.”

“Sure, I’ve never heard it called that before...but sure…” Caitlin winked

Felicity just shook her head and walked away, there was no point. She saw a door propped open across the way and headed in that direction. She stepped outside, took a deep breath. She could smell wood smoke coming from a house nearby. “I’m home.” She sighed.

“Yes, you are.”

Felicity turned slowly to face the deep voice behind her, knowing full well who she would see. “Oliver Queen, nice to see you again. I hope you are well.”

“I am. I very much am.” Oliver licked his lips. “So you came home.”

“For the moment. I’m between jobs so I took the opportunity to visit my mom. Caitlin says you live here.” Felicity gripped her hands together, this was her having an adult conversation with Oliver Queen.

“Yes, I teach her daughter actually.”

“You became a teacher? Wow.”

“Come on, it’s not that shocking. I always liked kids.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound shocked. I’m sure you are a wonderful teacher. It’s just not what I pictured for you.” Felicity almost put her hand over her mouth. Boy, she had a gift for saying the wrong thing.

“You pictured my future?” His voice was teasing.

“Not really pictured...more thought you’d be some big football star or something.” Felicity felt sheepish.

“Well, that was the plan, so you weren’t far off. But I hurt my knee in college, that plus a couple of concussions and I decided I wanted a future too much to continue playing. I had to really think about what makes me happy and I realized it was being around kids. Then I remembered this amazing tutor I had in high school and thought maybe I could be inspiring like her.”

Felicity blushed. “No need for flattery, but thank you for the kind words. I’m glad you found something that makes you happy.”

“What about you? Your mom was always bragging about your big job in the city, taking the tech world by storm.”

“Well, this storm became a light breeze.” Felicity looked down at her feet before slowly looking up. “As I said I’m between jobs at the moment but I’m sure I’ll find something soon.”

“Oh, I know you will.” Oliver rocked back on his heels.

“I should go, Caitlin is probably looking for me. You wouldn’t happen to know where the washrooms are in this place?”

“Just follow me, I know the area. I’ll show you where the washrooms are, where to get a drink, some food, where to buy the fifty-fifty tickets. Stick with me and you will get the full Harvest Fest opening dance experience.”

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh. “You shouldn’t joke like that, I might just take you up on it. Then what would your girlfriend think? Some lame girl from high school following you around.” 

“I’m single.”

“Oh.” Felicity was more than a little shocked by that one. They were both quiet for a moment when Felicity heard a slow song begin playing inside. It’s now or never she thought, “Would you like to dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the lovely comments and kudos! Thanks again to @mel-loves-all for the amazing edit!


	3. Now? Now you listen to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver dance!

_ Previous chapter:  _

_ “I’m single.” _

_ “Oh.” Felicity was more than a little shocked by that one. They were both quiet for a moment when Felicity heard a slow song begin playing inside. It’s now or never she thought, “Would you like to dance?” _

  
  


“Yes,” Oliver didn’t even think it through. Felicity Smoak asked him to dance. He was going to dance. He hated dancing but dancing with Felicity…

“Okay.”

Felicity smiled at him almost shyly. He took her small hand and led her inside, straight to the dance floor. She slipped into his arms, fitting to him perfectly. He resisted the urge to pull her closer but he so wanted to.

As they swayed to an old Sarah McLachlan song, Oliver became even more aware Felicity was no longer the tiny girl from high school, she was a grown woman with amazing curves. He longed to run his hand down her side but it was far too soon for that. Instead, he tried very hard to stay in the moment as he knew this was a moment he would never forget.

~~~~~

Oh my God! I’m dancing with Oliver Queen. Felicity really couldn’t believe this was happening. She’d pinch herself but she didn’t want to take her hands of Oliver’s amazing shoulders. Everything about this man was amazing. She sighed.

“Everything okay? I didn’t step on your foot, did I?”

Felicity pulled back to look up at Oliver’s chiselled jaw. Was he always this tall? She was short but STILL. “Oh no, I was just..thinking how glad I am that I came tonight. And preparing myself for Caitlin’s I told you so.” She turned her head so he wouldn’t see her blush.

“I told you so?”

“Well, she teased me saying I was coming to find you when I went outside and now here I am.”

“Dancing with me.” Oliver smiled down at her.

Felicity couldn’t hide her grin. “Maybe it’s worth the I told you so. It really was nice running into you again, Oliver.”

“Well, I almost didn’t come. Changed my mind at the last moment when it was decided that the staff from my school were all going. I’m so glad I came, even though I’m sure I’ll get razzed about it tomorrow.” Oliver chuckled.

“I’m sure you dance with lots of pretty ladies. I suspect you are Silver Lake’s most eligible bachelor.” Felicity teased.

“Try only bachelor. Well, only bachelor in his thirties. There are a few single women but I’ve decided to focus on my career for now. I’m just out to wow my students these days.”

“I’m sure you do!” Felicity slowly slid her hands down from Oliver’s shoulders to his broad chest. “The song is over.”

“Yes, it is.”

Neither of them moved from the dance floor for a moment. However, soon they had no choice as people joined the floor for the fast song that began to play. 

“Can I get you a drink?” Oliver nodded toward the refreshment table.

“Yes, let’s go see what’s available.” Felicity walked toward the refreshment table feeling Oliver walking closely behind her. She liked the feeling of having him that close by. Almost like he was protecting her, even if she didn’t need protection, it was just nice.

“So you found her,” Donna smiled up at Oliver.

“You knew I would.” Oliver gave her an oh shucks kind of look.

“I’m right here.” Felicity grimaced. She had momentary amnesia that their mothers were at the refreshment table. All she could hope was her mother would not embarrass her. “How about some warm apple cider? Do you have cinnamon sticks too?”

“Of course we do! Coming right up, sweetheart.” Donna turned to pour her daughter’s drink.

“It’s nice to see you, Felicity. Your mother is so proud of your accomplishments. She is so happy to have you home and it seems she isn’t the only one.” Moira glances at her son. “I thought you didn’t dance?”

“You said when a pretty girl asks you to dance you always say yes.”

“Now? Now you listen to me?” Moira chuckles, turns to Felicity, “not that I didn’t want him to dance with you but he never listens to me.”

Felicity felt all warm inside. Oliver didn’t dance and yet he’d danced with her. If she were by herself she would definitely do a happy dance. 

~~~~~

Oliver couldn’t tell from Felicity’s reaction what she thought of the whole teasing mother thing. Both their mothers could be a bit much. As soon as they got their drinks, Oliver turned to Felicity. “Did you get your fifty-fifty tickets?”

“Yes, Caitlin made sure we got them as soon as we arrived.” Felicity took a sip of her drink. “Oh my! This is spiked! By my own mother!” She shook her head.

Oliver chuckled, he quickly took a sip of his. “Mine has no alcohol if you’d like to switch?”

“No, I’m alright. It was just unexpected. My mom knows I’m not driving, so I guess she thought a little liquid courage wouldn’t hurt.”

“I hope you don’t need courage to hang out with me?” As soon as Oliver asked, he worried he said too much. “Forget it, you don’t need to answer that.”

“No, I want to.” Felicity grabbed his hand. “The truth is I would have needed the courage to approach you first. I’m kind of surprised you remember me. But now, being with you is like coming home. I feel comfortable, so no courage needed, you know?”

“I do know. I like hanging out with you, Felicity.” He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. 

~~~~~

I shiver ran up Felicity spine as Oliver stroked her hand. If he can do that with a finger on her hand, she was in trouble. She’d always liked Oliver but this could become more than a schoolgirl crush. 

“There you are! I was about to send out a search party.” Caitlin exclaimed in an almost mocking tone using her hands.

Oliver chuckled. “Sorry, I’ve been kind of hoarding your friend. Nice to see you again, Caitlin.”

“Mr. Queen,” Caitlin smiled. “You are making quite an impression on my Steph. Apparently you are going to let her decorate? She’s very excited but I’m not sure you realize what you are getting into!”

“I’m glad she’s excited. I could decorate myself but I like to have the kids help with their artwork and things, it is our classroom after all.”

Felicity watched the light spark in Oliver’s eyes as he talked about his work. It warmed her heart, she was so glad he found happiness. In an odd way, it kind of gave her hope that she might too. 

“Felicity, I’m going to go announce the fifty-fifty winner, then Ronnie and I might head out. This does not mean you need to call it a night.” Caitlin gave her friend an encouraging look as she walked toward the stage.

“She’s never been subtle,” Felicity said beneath her breath.

“I can give you a ride home if you like, I’m not drinking.”

“I’d better head out with Caitlin and Ronnie, they are going right past my Mom’s place anyway. Don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“No problem. I hope to see you around soon…”

Oliver was cut off by Caitlin announcing it was time for the draw. Everyone began pulling out their tickets in anticipation. 

“567456” Caitlin read out the winning ticket number.

Felicity stared at her ticket, she won. “Oliver,” she said softly. “I think I won.”

“567456” Caitlin read again.

Oliver looked down at the ticket Felicity held out for him to see. “We have a winner over here!”

“Yes!!!!” Felicity began jumping up and down with excitement. Without thinking she jumped into Oliver’s arms giving him a hug. “I WON!!”

“I know, congratulations! Go claim your prize!” 

“I never win! I feel so lucky!!” Felicity walked up the stage to claim her prize.

~~~~~

As Oliver watched Felicity walk toward Caitlin he knew he was the lucky one. The luckiest guy in the world because Felicity was back in his life. Right then and there he decided to woo her, one day she would be his wife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your kind words and kudos!


	4. “I know you didn’t ask for this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a day of discoveries for Felicity

Felicity woke to a light tapping on her door the next morning. “Hun, it’s me. Are you awake?”

“I am now,” she began to crawl her way out of a mountain of covers. She loved the cozy feeling of being smothered by the weight of blankets, plus, you know, warmth.

“I know you didn’t ask for this but I brought coffee,” Donna pushed her daughter’s bedroom door open.

“You may enter.” Felicity took the cup and immediately took a sip. “You are a Goddess among women. Have I ever told you that?”

Donna chuckled. “Yes, every time I’ve brought you coffee in bed. I’m going to have to let your significant other know that coffee in bed is the key to your heart.”

“You wouldn’t be wrong.” Felicity sighed. Then she looked at the clock eight am. “Isn’t today your day off? Why are you up so early.”

“I have such little free time. I hate to waste it sleeping.”

“You’re talking to me remember, I know you love your sleep. Spill, why are you really up?” Felicity tried to give her mother a pointed look that forced her to tell the truth but she knew she didn’t have it in her.

“Well, there is something I have to tell you. I’ve been meaning to tell you but I kept waiting for the right time. I don’t know if there will ever be a right time. So I’m going to tell you now.”

Felicity was fully awake now. Her heart was in her throat. Her mother was her only family she couldn’t lose her. “Oh my God, Mom are you okay? Are you sick? Whatever it is, we will deal with it together. Just like always, Smoak women stick together. You can tell me anything.”

“Oh no! I’m not sick!! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, hun.” Donna sat down on the bed.

“Well, you did. Now, please tell me what’s going on.”

“You know Quentin Lance, the chief of police? Remember you went to school with his daughters?” 

Donna’s voice was tentative, Donna didn’t do tentative. “Yes, I remember. What’s going on?”

“We are together, you know dating...pretty serious actually talking about moving in together.”

“MOM! How could you keep this from me? Did you think I wouldn’t approve? I’ve always wanted you to be happy. I can’t believe it’s this serious and I had to come home to find out. Were you going to send me the change of address information when you moved?” Felicity felt both exacerbated and hurt. Yes, she kept things from her mother - but she thought her mom told her everything.

“It’s not some big conspiracy, Felicity. It only really began a month ago. I’ve always had kind of a thing for him but he seemed out of my league…”

“Out of your league?! You are Donna Freaking Smoak, please. Mom, you are amazing! Any man including Quentin Lance would be lucky to have you.” Felicity put her coffee cup down on the nightstand to give her mom a hug.

Donna wiped tears from her eyes. “Thanks, hun. Quentin would tell you that he totally agrees. Once, he found out I felt the same he admitted to being interested in me for years.” Donna blushed.

“Mom, this makes me so happy. I love that this wonderful man has chosen my mother. Shows such good taste.”

“I’m so glad you are okay with this. I didn’t think you wouldn’t be necessarily but we don’t want to waste any more time so we are moving a little faster than usual.” 

“I really am happy for you, you and Quentin move at your speed, ignore the naysayers. I know it’s a small town to people will have opinions but know that I’m on your side.” Felicity took a sip of coffee. “So what’s your plan for today?”

Donna stood up. “I have to get ready, Quentin and I are going to look at rentals. We just want to see what’s out there. If there’s nothing on the market we like, he’s going to move in here next month.” Donna bit her lip.

Felicity got out of bed. “I told you, I support you. So don’t worry about Quentin moving in here. I’m just visiting remember. This is your life.”

“Well, I’m just going to get dressed, then head out to meet Quentin. What are you up to today?”

Felicity smiled. “I’m going to Annabelle’s bookstore. I haven’t gone since I’ve been back. I’m down to the last romance novel I brought with me and I think it’s the perfect place to spend some of my winnings from last night.”

“You always did love books. Enjoy yourself. Want to do pizza for dinner?”

“Sure, my treat! You should invite Quentin, I need to get to know the man who is going to be my new Daddy a little better.” Felicity winked.

“Felicity Smoak! Don’t you going saying things like that to him, you might scare him off!”

Felicity chuckled as her mom left to get ready.

~~~~~

The bells rang on the door as Felicity entered Annabelle’s. Felicity took a deep breath. The place smelled of old and new books. Which made sense as the place sold both. It was Silver Lake’s only book shop and it was so much better than the chain stores in the city.

“Felicity Smoak! Took you long enough to make your way in here!”

Felicity turned to the unexpected voice. “Thea Queen. I didn’t know you worked here!”

“I bought the place from Annabelle after college when she wanted to retire but I couldn’t bear to change the name. Mom mentioned you were home and maybe that you did a little dancing…”

Felicity blushed. “Wow. Word still travels just as fast around here.”

“Don’t worry, Mom was excited. She said Oliver never looked so happy.”

“Thea, it was one dance, don’t get too excited.” Felicity thought the best route was to change the subject. “So, how have you been. It’s great that you bought Annabelle’s.”

“Good, I left Silver Lake for university but I just wanted to come home. Roy and I got married last year and his life is here too.” Thea held out her hand displaying a wedding ring.

“Wow! That’s amazing. I’m so glad you two made it. I remember telling Oliver when he got all grr that I believed you two were the real deal. Love being right.”

“So, you didn’t come in here just catch up with me. Is there anything I can help you with? I haven’t changed much, some new shelving and a recommendations section but why mess with success?”

Felicity laughed. “So true! If you could just point me to the romance section I’ll be one happy customer.”

“A few feet to your left. Let me know if you need help.” Thea smiled that walked toward another customer.

Little Thea Queen had grown up. It was so nice to see things work out for people and she loved that she could give her business.

Felicity had just picked up a novel to look at when her phone buzzed.

**Caitlin: Where are you? You should come for coffee, NOW**

**Felicity: I’m at Annabelle’s what’s up?**

**Caitlin: Get your butt over here!**

**Felicity: Is everything okay? Do you need me now?**

**Caitlin: Yes, hurry**

Felicity put the book back on the shelf. She walked back to the cash where Thea was standing. “Sorry, I have to run, my friend Caitlin is having some kind of emergency. I promise I’ll be back, hopefully, today to buy some books. Great selection!”

“I get it. Go help your friend. See you soon.”

Felicity rushed out the door hoping it wasn’t a real emergency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for supporting this fic. I do intend to do all the fictober prompts, I just won't be able to post every day due to real life being crazy at the moment.


	5. “I might just kiss you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity rushes to Caitlin's coffee shop to save the day.

“Felicity Smoak, I might just kiss you!”

Oliver Queen’s ears perked up. What!? Someone was going to kiss Felicity Smoak? Someone who was not him. Hell no!

“You called, well, texted and I came!” Felicity was so relieved to find out that Caitlin’s emergency was a computer emergency, not a personal one. The cash register system had crashed, wouldn’t reboot and the customer service number was down. Until Felicity arrived Caitlin was taking cash and noted by hand what was sold, which was fine for a slow Saturday afternoon but wouldn’t cut it as business sped up in the evening. 

“I really appreciate it, Felicity, you saved me so much grief. Would you like a drink, something to eat? Anything on the house.”

“Thanks, Caitlin, I’ll take a coffee because you know I never turn down coffee. I’m just glad it was so easy to fix. I mean you told me you rebooted it but when I did it just worked.”

“I’m just glad it worked.” Caitlin looked away.

Could her friend be lying? For the first time since entering the shop, she looked around. It only took a moment for her eyes to collide with the blues starring at her. She felt her face get hot, Felicity slowly turned to her friend. “Why didn’t you just say come quick Oliver Queen is here?!”

“I…” Caitlin bit her lip. “I didn’t want you to get in your own way or make excuses. This is a good guy and he likes you. And I know that that kind of thing can freak you out. So, I came up with an excuse.” Caitlin looked down and began fiddling with her wedding ring. She slowly looked back up at Felicity, “are you mad?”

“Caitlin,” Felicity began but was cut off as a customer came to counter. She waited patiently as Caitlin filled the order refusing to look back at Oliver. But boy did she want to look at Oliver. He was so pretty. Could men be pretty? Who cares, Oliver was pretty. So pretty….

“Earth to Felicity,” Caitlin was waving her hand in front of Felicity’s face. “I’m trying to grovel, you could at least pretend to listen.”

“I’m sorry, I was just thinking.”

“Thinking about Oliver?” Caitlin’s voice was tentative not wanting to rock the boat.

“Maybe, but it doesn’t matter. I’m not staying remember. So don’t start plotting. Although,” Felicity glanced over at Oliver talking to his friend. “I have to admit,” Felicity watched Caitlin’s eyes widen, “I’m only admitting it to you, he is very pretty.”

Caitlin sighed. “He’d probably hate that description but I can’t help but agree.”

“So next time you have a massive plan of getting us in the same place, maybe you could just tell me the truth.”

~~~~~

Oliver watched Felicity talking to Caitlin behind the counter. He was so relieved when he realized the kiss you comment was a joke. But he was more than a little unnerved by his caveman reaction. 

Should he go say hi? Felicity looked away when their eyes met. God, he felt like he was in high school but he wasn’t even this nervous then. 

He looked back down at his book, knowing that he would not be able to focus on reading when Felicity was across the room. Oliver knew he would have to go over and say hello. It was the polite thing to do after all. He was raised with proper manners.

He swiped his book and coffee mug before walking to the counter.

“Hello, ladies.” Oliver smiled. Boy, he hoped he sounded more confident than he sounded.

“Oliver! Can I get you a refill?” Caitlin quickly jumped to service.

“Ahh,” Oliver looked at Felicity then back to Caitlin. “Maybe one for the road.”

“I’m on it. Felicity will keep you company while you wait.” Caitlin winked at both of them as she walked to the back.

Oliver watched Felicity roll her eyes before turning back to him. “Hi.”

“Hi to you. How was your day?”

“I actually ran into your sister. It’s so cool that she now owns the bookstore!”

Oliver smiled. He knew Thea took great pride in her shop. “Yes, I should stop by there more often.” He gripped his book in his hand, he’d need to get the second book in this series.

Felicity looked down at the book in his hand. “Whatcha reading?”

Oliver tried to look bashful but the truth was he was enjoying it. “The first Harry Potter book. I wanted to make sure it was suitable to read to my class.”

“So, is it suitable for grade two students?” Felicity’s eyebrow rose as she asked.

“Probably not all of them. But I do think it’s suitable for their teacher. I’m going to have to swing by Thea’s shop to get the next book. You know, to further my research.”

Felicity smiled.

Man, that woman’s smile could light up a room. He’d heard that phrase before but never thought he’d actually see it. He wanted to keep her smiling. “Did you read the Harry Potter books? I know I’m late to the game…”

Felicity nodded, her ponytail bounced. “Yes, more than once. In fact, I think I have a copy of the complete set at Mom’s house if you’d like to borrow. I mean if you don’t want to buy your own. I’m sure you can afford your own but if you wanted to borrow, I can lend. I’m just going to stop talking now...where is Caitlin?” Felicity turned to look back for Caitlin.

The more Felicity babbled the more he wanted her to continue. She was so honest. It really did warm his heart. He felt better around her. “Felicity,” Oliver reached to place her’s on the counter. She looked back at him but he could tell she was embarrassed. “I would love to borrow your Harry Potter books. It was very kind of you to offer.”

“Oh.” Felicity’s mouth formed a round “O” in surprise. 

“Maybe, we could meet here tomorrow? I’ll treat you to coffee and you could bring the books?” Oliver could not resist the opportunity.

“You had me at coffee.” Felicity smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your patience with the delay on this story - work and life stuff got in the way. But I'm starting the next chapter today.  
Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the edit!


	6. “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver spend some quality time with family.

Felicity couldn’t stop smiling. She knew she had to, she was on her way to meet her mother. She just didn’t want to. Squee was all she could think or feel. She’d never been one of those girls to go all gah gah over a boy but now, maybe she was.

Caitlin’s comment earlier about Felicity freaking out rather than dealing with a boy was true in high school. Since then, she’d had her share of dating experience and was far more confident when it came to men. It didn’t hurt that she spent most of her career being the only woman in the room.

Brr. Felicity pulled her Fall coat a little tighter around her middle. She loved walking through the crushed leaves on the ground but the chill, she was not loving the chill. Seeing as this was a short visit she did not bring a warmer coat with her. 

“Felicity! Did you forget where you were going?”

Felicity turned to see her mother just outside the local pizza restaurant’s door. “Sorry, lost in thought...you know how that goes.”

“Quentin’s not here yet, why don’t you come in the warm? We can catch up before he arrives, perhaps you can tell me what has made my baby girl so happy.”

Busted. Felicity should have known she’d never get anything past her mother. She followed her mother inside. 

The server arrived at their table as soon as they were seated. The restaurant was warm but Felicity was still cold. 

“We have one more joining us,” Donna addressed the server. “But maybe we could get some drinks.” She turned to Felicity. “What would you like, hun?”

Felicity turned to the server. “Tea, please. Peppermint if you have it, otherwise orange pekoe will do.”

“I’m not quite as cold. I’ll take a glass of ice water for now.” Donna smiled.

“No wine?” Felicity gave her mother a surprised look.

“Quentin doesn’t drink. He’s a recovering alcoholic so when I’m with him, I choose not to indulge. He has made clear that it’s perfectly fine if I do but I’d rather not.”

The server came back with the tea and water.

“That makes sense. I’m really happy for you, Mom.”

“Enough about me. No more distracting. Why are you smiling? Dare I hope it has something to do with Oliver Queen?”

“Mom, it doesn’t matter if it’s about Oliver, I’m leaving remember!” Felicity did not want her mother getting her hopes up for something that was never going to happen.

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” Donna tapped her long painted fingernails on the table.

“Mom! I wasn’t going to say this because I don’t want to fight but boys like Oliver Queen don’t like girls like me.” Felicity held up her hand to stop her mother from interrupting. “I’m not saying that to be praised. I’m being honest. I’ve been around a little while and I know what kind of man will date me. Oliver is way out of my league. He’s being nice to me right now because he’s a nice guy and he knows I’m leaving. There is no danger of miscommunication.”

“Felicity Meghan Smoak, I raised you better. How dare you belittle yourself!” Donna took a sip of her water to calm down, she took a breathe and continued, “not good enough for Oliver Queen, humph. There is no one in the world who is too good for you. You are my baby girl and the best woman out there. And before you shush me, I’ll have you know I’ve seen the way Oliver looks at you and there is nothing platonic about it. You know, I do not lie.” 

“Hi,” Quentin stood at the end of the table. “Bad time? I can come back if you ladies need privacy.”

“Absolutely not! It’s so nice to see you again Captain Lance. It’s been far too long.” Felicity shuffled over a little in the rounded booth so that Quentin could sit next to your mother.

Donna turned to Felicity once more. “You heard me and I’ll repeat it again later in case you forget.” She then quickly turned to Quentin. “So nice to see you honey, so glad we could do this.”

“Well, thanks for including me in your family time. I know Felicity doesn’t get home as often as either of you would like.” Quentin took a sip of Donna’s water.

Felicity had known Quentin since she was a little girl having gone to school with his daughters. She wasn’t sure why he would be nervous around her but it certainly appeared that way. “Quentin, I just want to thank you for making my Mom so happy. It brings me joy to see that twinkle in her eye.”

“Well, she makes me just as happy. I’m so glad you are okay with all this.” Quentin put his arm around Donna.

“I’m more than okay, now let’s order some pizza!” Felicity looked over at the happy couple. She hoped one day that happened for her too.

~~~~~

Running into Felicity at the coffee shop reminded him that he really needed to step up his game. He knew he wanted to marry her - which admittedly was huge but he didn’t know how to woo a woman like Felicity. She was beautiful, smart, funny - the whole package. He was a smalltown primary school teacher. She was probably used to dating CEOs.

Oliver knew he had a reputation in high school of being unfaithful and it was deserved. He remembered Felicity telling him during one of her nervous babbles that she was surprised he wasn’t a douche. He really hoped she saw him in a more favourable light now.

“Hey you,” Thea jumped up to give her big brother a hug as entered her bookstore. “Did you finish the Harry Potter book? Did you love it? Are you here for the next one?”

“Woah. Excited much? I did finish it and enjoy it but I don’t think it will work for my students so I’m here to look in your children’s section for something more appropriate.” Oliver began walking toward the section of bright colours. His sister worked hard to make the area attractive to children. She had better decorating skills than he did.

“I’m happy to help you find something else but I’m a little disappointed that you are giving up on Harry Potter.” Thea began pulling books off the shelf, handing them to Oliver.

“I haven’t given up on the Harry Potter series, I’m just going to read them for me.” Oliver smiled. “I promise we can talk about them. I’m on to you, Thea.”

“You’re going to read more but you aren’t buying them from me? Oliver, you do know Amazon is the devil! The way they treat their employees - do you even know?! I’ll have to send you some articles. It really is…”

Oliver cut Thea off. “I didn’t buy them from Amazon! I’m borrowing them from a friend.”

“A friend? Someone, I know? Could this friend have recently returned to town, has a ponytail and glasses?” Thea looked him expectedly.

“Yes, Felicity is lending me her copies.” Oliver gave her a sheepish look. “What? We’ve been friends since high school!” Oliver tried to defend himself but he knew Thea was the ultimate sleuth and she was not buying what he was selling.

“This is the best news EVER!” Thea practically jumped with happy.

Oh no, Oliver knew he was in trouble now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your kinds words and kudos! Beautiful artwork above is by @mel-loves-all.


	7. “No, and that’s final.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets Oliver for coffee

Oliver showed up at the coffee shop early to meet Felicity. His leg shook under the table, several times he placed his hand on his thigh to stop but he was nervous. He took a breath. What did he have to be nervous about? Felicity had been nothing but kind.

“Everything okay?” Caitlin smiled down at him.

“Yeah, the coffee’s great as always, Caitlin.”

“Can I get you anything else?”

“Not right now, I’m meeting Felicity here so I might get us a treat once she arrives.” Oliver looked over at the food on display in the distance. “Maybe coffee cake.”

“Not coffee cake.” Caitlin shook her head.

“Why? Is there something wrong with it? I had it yesterday and it was delicious.”

“Thanks, Oliver. I make it myself. But it has nuts and Felicity is allergic. Don’t want anything to ruin your date.” Caitlin winked.

“Oh, this is not a date. I mean not a date date. Felicity agreed to meet me here to lend me some books. So, not a date. But I’d much rather she not get sick so thanks for the heads up.” Oliver almost groaned. He now sounded foolish in front of Felicity’s best friend.

“Oliver, don’t take this the wrong way but Felicity is a catch. You would be lucky to date her and this is your chance. We don’t know how long she will be here but right now she has no reason to go back. Maybe you can give her a reason to consider staying?” Caitlin winked, then turned to head back to the counter. She turned back to Oliver, who was the only customer in the shop. “Oh, and if you hurt her, I know where you live.”

Oliver chuckled. At least Caitlin was rooting for him to make a move.

The bell on the door rang as Felicity walked in. He watched her unravel an unusually long hunter green scarf from around her neck. He could see the tip of her nose had turned pink. He rose to meet her. “Come in and get warm. I’ll go grab you a coffee.” He resisted the very real urge to rub his hands on her arms to warm her up.

“Thank you!! Black, with two sugars, please.” Felicity smiled as she walked toward the table with a bag of books.

By the time Oliver made it to the counter Caitlin had the coffee waiting for him. “Thanks.”

“Go get her!” Caitlin whispered. 

~~~~~

Felicity shivered. She really needed to buy a new coat, she looked down at the thick wool scarf in her hand and decided to put it back on, just for a little while.

“Hot coffee, just for you.” Oliver smiled as he sat down. “Hopefully, it will warm you up.”

“I really just need to invest in a warmer coat!” Felicity tried to laugh it off.

“Hey, it’s not like you knew it was going to get so cold so fast. It usually doesn’t. I wouldn’t have thought to bring a warmer coat either.”

“Oliver, you really are the sweetest.” Felicity picked up her coffee, hummed with delight. “God, I love coffee. Oh, I brought the books!” She couldn’t lie she’d always wanted to date a man who reads.

“Thank you. Although, I must tell you that I had to confess to Thea that I was borrowing instead of buying from her store. She approved but only because it was you doing the lending.”

“Always knew I liked that girl! Any plans for the weekend?” No sooner had the words left her mouth then she realized it might sound like she was prying. “I mean, it’s not my business. Just if you want to share…”

“Well, tomorrow is filled with exciting school work and football. Tonight though, I was thinking of heading over to the bonfire by the lake. It’s part of the Fall Harvest Fest events. Would you like to come with me?”

Oh my God, Oliver Queen was asking her on a date. Felicity was struck silent for a moment. 

“I know you are cold, we can swing by my place and I can lend you a warmer coat. It’s a big bonfire, with a local band playing, barbecue, so food and I think it will be fun. But I get it if you don’t want to go or if you have other plans.”

“I have NO PLANS! Sorry, yes, yes, I want to go to the bonfire. This is a date, right?” Felicity bit her bottom lip.

“I’d really like it to be.”

“Me too.” Felicity knew she was leaving but what was the harm in having a little fun? She was single. She looked over at Oliver. He looked so proud of himself. She wanted to lean forward and kiss him.

“What are you thinking? You have a mischievous look on your face?”

“Maybe, you will find out later,” she teased.

“Maybe, I will,” Oliver looked at her with a gleam in his eye.

“Don’t you even think about trying to tickle it out of me. Remember how that ended when we were in high school.”

Oliver gave her an innocent look.

“No, and that’s final.” Felicity used her stern voice.

“Okay, for the record I wasn’t thinking of tickling. I know how you hate it. But I can maybe, charm it out of you?”

“Well, Mr. Queen you do have a reputation for being quite charming. I think that might be your best chance. How about if I feel charmed enough, I’ll show you what I was thinking about?” Felicity chuckled. She didn’t know where she was getting the confidence to flirt but boy was she enjoying it. 

“On that note, why don’t we head out. We’ll get you warmer coat then head to the beach. If that’s okay with you, Ms. Smoak?”

“Let the charming begin!” Felicity laughed. She waved goodbye to Caitlin and followed Oliver out the door.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your kind words and kudos! Thanks to @mel-loves-all for the lovely edit.


	8. “Can you stay?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go on their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos. Special thanks to @mel-loves-all for the edit!

Oliver got back into his running jeep. “Here you go,” he handed Felicity a navy coat, “I know it will be a bit big but it will keep you warm. Plus, we can grab a spot near the fire.”

Felicity resisted sighing from happiness. Her whole life she had been cold, most people humoured her but this was the first time someone had gone out of their way to keep her warm. “Thank you, I greatly appreciate this. I’ll be sure to go shopping tomorrow for my own.”

“Keep that as long as you like. No rush.”

“Thanks for suggesting the bonfire. I saw a sign for it but my Mom was going with Captain Lance and I didn’t want to be a third wheel. But now…”

“Now, you have a date.” Oliver took his eyes off the road for a minute to smile at her.

“I do. Lucky me.” Felicity beamed.

Oliver pulled his jeep into the parking area. “Lots of cars, good turn out. That’s nice for the town. I know people work hard to make this event a success. The money raised tonight will go to the animal shelter. Each event donates money to a different cause. We have one coming up that will benefit my school.”

“Such a great idea! People get to have fun and donate money to worthy causes. Do you have a pet, Oliver?” 

They began walking down the slope of gravel toward the bonfire, Felicity had worn her high boots not knowing she would be going to a beach. She was being cautious but still felt herself slip a little. Oliver grabbed her arm. “I got you.” He kept her arm until they reached the bottom.

“Okay, that was charming. You get points for rescuing the damsel in distress but I must warn you, I rarely play that role.”

“Understood, but during this rare moment let me also fix those sleeves for you.” Oliver knelt down a little and began rolling up the sleeve on the oversized jacket for her. “Now, you will be able to hold food and drink - you know, the important stuff.” Oliver chuckled. “Back to your previous question, I don’t have any pets. I always wanted a dog but I’m not home enough.”

Felicity felt Oliver’s fingers rub against her wrists as he rolled the coat sleeves up. She couldn’t help but shiver.

“Don’t worry we will move next to the fire as soon as we grab food. You will be warm in no time.”

“Thanks.” Felicity was already getting warmer. She pushed her nose down into the jacket, all she could smell was Oliver. She could get used to this. “I guess you are used to crouching down, given your students.”

“It’s true, I do like to meet them at their level. But I have to be careful, apparently, once you hurt your knee, it can always fare up again. Ready for food?” Oliver nodded toward the food tent.

“Yes, please FEED ME.”

~~~~~

Oliver felt like the luckiest man in the world as he led Felicity over to the food tent. “So, tell me what would you like to eat? Hamburger, hotdog or both. There will be no judgement from me.”

“Both then and some chips too, please.”

They waited in line for their turn to order. Oliver was surprised to find his mother behind the counter. “Mom, I didn’t know you were volunteering tonight.” Please don’t embarrass me in front of Felicity was all he could think.

“Oliver! Is that Felicity? Did you come together?”

“Hi, Ms. Queen, nice to see you. Yes, we are here together. Your boy told me he’d get me something to eat.”

“Well, I’d best get on that.” Moira turned back to Oliver. “I’m filling in as one of the volunteers is sick. What can I get you and your lady friend?” Moira winked.

Oliver thought he would die. “We would like two hotdogs, two burgers, a bag of plain chips,” he quickly turned to Felicity. “Drink?”

“Diet Coke if they have it, otherwise water.”

Oliver turned back to his mother, “two Diet Cokes.” 

“How about I include two brownies?”

“Do they have nuts?” Oliver asked quickly.

“Yes, but you like nuts.” His mother began to put two in a bag.

“No thanks, Mom. Felicity is allergic to nuts so we will skip the brownies.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Moira gave an apologetic look to Felicity.

Oliver paid, leaving a tip for the volunteers.

“Here are your drinks, your number is 14, you can pick up the food at the end “

“Thanks, Mom.” Oliver smiled and began to walk away.

“Call me tomorrow, Oliver.” 

Moira said it with a smile but it was more of a demand than a request.

Oliver turned back to Felicity. “Here, why don’t you take the drinks and grab a spot by the fire. I’ll be there soon with our food.” 

“How did you know?” Felicity stood there with mouth agape.

“Know what?” Oliver was suddenly worried he had done something wrong. He began running through the things he said in his head.

“About my allergy. I didn’t tell you. Did someone tell you the embarrassing story?” Felicity’s face was flush.

“Hey,” before he could think twice he pulled her in for a hug. He ran his hand over the back of her soft hair. “Don’t worry, I don’t know any embarrassing story. Caitlin mentioned your allergy tonight when I was going get us some coffee cake. But if you ever feel like telling the story, I’d be happy to listen.”

Felicity pulled back and looked up at him. “You really are super charming. I’m going to grab us a spot.”

Oliver watched her walk away.

“Number 14!” 

“That’s me!” Oliver turned to collect their food.

~~~~~

Good job, Felicity. He probably thinks you are overly sensitive now. She admonished herself as she looked for a spot next to the fire. 

After surveying the direction the wind was blowing, she sat on the opposite side to avoid sparks. She looked as Oliver headed her way. He really was a beautiful man.

“Here we go!” Oliver handed her a bag, kept one for himself and put a small one on the ground. Putting to the bag on the ground. “Chips and condiments. There is already ketchup on both as I remembered how much you loved that.”

“I do! In fact, it’s all I need. Thank you so much for remembering. And thank you for looking out for the nuts, sorry I acted weird. You are very kind, Oliver.”

“Thank you. You did not act weird. Plus, our night would end far too early if you got sick.” Oliver took a bite of his hamburger. 

Felicity noticed he accidentally got ketchup on his face. “You got a little,” Felicity pointed to Oliver’s cheek.

“Oh,” Oliver grabbed a napkin and quickly moved to wipe his face. “Gone?”

Felicity shook her head, she chuckled as he tried again, before leaning forward with a napkin of her own, “may I?”

Oliver nodded.

All the other noise seemed to stop around them. She heard the crackling of the fire, her heartbeat and Oliver’s breathing as she leaned closer. She wiped away the ketchup, she was about to sit back when Oliver grabbed her wrist. 

“Have I been charming enough yet to know what you were thinking about earlier?” His voice had deepened showing he was also impacted by their closeness.

Felicity paused for a second before looking down at Oliver’s lips then looking back up to meet his gaze. She could see his pupils were dilated. “I was thinking about I how much I want to ki...”

She was cut off by Oliver’s lips. Not that she minded. He was gentle, yet possessive. She felt his hand cup her cheek as she moved in closer, deepening the kiss. 

It was at that point they both heard the whistles of teenage boys. 

Felicity smiled and moved back to her seat. “Oops, forgot where we were. Sorry, about that. I understand if you want to leave. I didn’t mean…”

“Felicity, it’s okay, I kissed you, remember? And I hope to do it again soon, preferably without an audience.”

Felicity chuckled before taking a bite of her burger.

“Can you stay? I understand if you want me to take you home but I’d like you to stay. Finish our food, check out the band.”

“Sure, I’d love to stay with you, Oliver.” Tonight and for many nights to come, she thought to herself.


	9. “There is a certain taste to it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and family react to the KISSING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! All the comments and kudos mean so much! Thanks to @mel-loves-all for the lovely edit.

Felicity had come to the cafe early at her friend’s request. The coffee shop wasn’t even opened when Felicity arrived, she’d tapped on the door to get Caitlin to let her in.

Caitlin opened the door, greeting Felicity with a “spill girl. I need to know all,” before looking at Felicity’s outfit, sighing loudly, “those AREN’T the same clothes you had on yesterday. Where did that oversized coat come from? Are you wearing Oliver’s coat?”

Felicity smiled. “Caffeinate me and you will learn all.”

Caitlin quickly poured a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Felicity could not stop herself from sighing with joy at her first sip of coffee.

Caitlin drummed her fingers on the counter waiting for Felicity to tell her all about her date with Oliver Queen. “Well?”

“There is a certain taste to it.” Felicity sighed.

“Felicity! I know how you feel about coffee, particularly my coffee but I want the details on Oliver, you know your date?!”

“I was talking about my date.” Felicity blushed. “There is a certain taste to the most delightful kiss EVER. And if you tell him I said that I will kill you. Remember, I know where you sleep.”

“So the kissing was good?! I knew it! He looks like a good kisser and when we were in high school….but that was a long time ago and he seems to have become a one-woman man. You are the first woman he’s courted in quite some time.” 

“Courted? Caitlin, it was a date - doesn’t courting mean multiple dates, like more than one?”

“You mean you don’t think it will happen again? How did things end last night? What happened besides the kissing?” Caitlin was bubbling over with excitement.

“Well, my head is still spinning from the kissing. There was also a really cool band and the food was good. Plus, it was nice just to sit by the fire. Cozy, you know? And this,” Felicity looked down at the coat she was wearing, “is Oliver’s coat.”

“Aww, Felicity Smoak you are making my heart melt. When do you see him again?”

“I don’t know...truthfully, I keep doubting if I should be doing this at all. I’m leaving. But then he kissed me…” Felicity sighed.

“And you like him.” Caitlin prompted.

Felicity nodded. “I do and I was starting to doubt if I would like someone again. Like maybe I was broken in that regard. So liking him at least confirms I can. So that’s good…” Felicity looked away realizing she had revealed more of herself than intended.

Caitlin from behind the counter to give her friend a big hug. “It hurts me to think you thought that of yourself. I’m glad you figured out it wasn’t true. Oliver is one lucky guy.”

~~~~~

Oliver spent the morning with his mother and sister. They did a once a month brunch at his mother’s and the women in his life were showing a great deal of interest regarding his relationship with Felicity. So far, he managed to keep his answers minimal.

“Well, you are just going to have to find a way to keep her here. I know her mother would love it and she’s had her experience in the big city, it’s time to settle down.” Moria took a sip of her coffee.

“Woah, did you really just say that? It’s 2019 Mom! Felicity does not need to settle down. If she wants to focus on her career that it is her choice and I support her fully. I don’t expect her to give up her life to be with me, nor should I.” Oliver felt steam coming out of his ears. He knew he might be overreacting a little, but no, Felicity deserved whatever future she wanted. “Besides, she may never want to settle down as you call it.” Oliver stood thinking he should just get out of here.

“Okay, let’s all take a step back.” Thea, ever the peacemaker stepped in. She turned to her mother. “Oliver is right, whether Felicity settles down or not is completely her choice.” She then turned to her brother, “your defence of her only makes me hope she stays more! I get it, you don’t want to pressure her. But the fact that you want to put her needs before your own, shows just how much you care. Mom may have phrased it poorly but she just hopes things work out with the two of you. Team Olicity all the way!”

“Thea, it was one kiss! Let’s not overreact. This could be a…” Oliver motioned with his hands.

“Fling?” Thea finished for him.

Oliver nodded.

“Maybe for her but THIS is not a fling for you. Oliver, I know you. I’ve seen you with your flings, remember. Felicity Smoak is not a fling for you. You have heart eyes!!”

“Okay, I appreciate your support,” Oliver looked at his mother and sister, “but I need you to back off. Felicity and I went on one sort of date. The last thing I want to do is scare her off before she agrees to a second. If you leave me alone, I promise I will update you on anything I think you need to know.” Oliver felt like he was being reasonable. “Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Thea nodded, “but..”

Oliver cut her off, “no buts, she two should simply agree.”

“Agreed.” Moria nodded. “Oliver, I really am happy for you. Let me know if you want me to help in any way.”

“Thank you but it won’t be necessary. Now I need to go home and do some work.” Oliver began walking to do the door.

“Go Jets!” Thea yelled out behind him. They all knew there would be some football watching as well.

~~~~~

Felicity arrived home from her chat with Caitlin to face her mother. She could see her mother also wanted an update by the way she bounced to greet her when she walked in the door.

“I promise to fill you in, I’m just starving.”

“Good, I just popped a pizza into the oven. I figured we could eat it while we watched the game.” Donna smiled as she took Felicity’s coat. “Oliver’s?”

“Yes, I don’t have a warm coat here.” Felicity walked away from her mother before facing any more questions.

The timer went off as Felicity entered the kitchen/living area of her mother’s place. 

“I’ll get that hun, you just get us set up with pillows and blankets. I have high hopes for our Jets today.”

Felicity chuckled. “You always have high hopes, Mom. But today might be our day.” Watching football games with her Mom was something she missed when she moved away. By living in New York she was able to send home lots of Jets gear. They usually texted during the games when she lived away but now, they were watching them together.

Felicity set up their comfy area. “I’ll grab us some Diet Cokes and we are ready for kick-off.”

They had just settled in, the Jets won the coin toss and deferred to the second half. They were kicking off the ball when her mother turned to her. “So, were the kisses good enough to stay?”

“Mom! It was one night!”

“I know but you can’t blame a mother for hoping.”

What Felicity didn’t say was even without the kisses she couldn’t deny that she starting to look for a reason to stay.


End file.
